This week: Snow Lake
by emily.robbins.313
Summary: Cabin Pressure. Off to Canada this week for Birling Day! No World Cup; just a fancy of a very rich man. There's a snag though; Martin is not allowed to wear his gloves - as for some reason, Mr Birling has complained about the fact he ALWAYS wears gloves. Arthur's excited as ever, Douglas is being... Douglas. He is not going last the flight without losing control!
1. Chapter 1

Arthur knocked on his mother's bedroom door. She was crying – he was sure. His dad was never gentle with her; or him for that matter, but that wasn't important.

The snow had begun falling a few days ago – not that that had anything to do with her being upset – but he thought it would be nice to try and get her out of her room.

"Mum?" He asked as he knocked rhythmically on the door.

_Do you wanna build a snowman? _

_Come on let's go and play_

_I never see you anymore_

_Come out the door_

_It's like you've gone away-_

_We used to be best buddies_

_And now we're not_

_I wish you would tell me why!_

_Do you wanna build a snowman?_

_It doesn't have to be a snowman._

"Go away, Arthur," Carolyn sighed.

_Okay, bye..._

…

In a house not too far away from Carolyn and Arthur's; Douglas was barricaded in his room. His second wife had left him – he was ashamed and humiliated. The whiskey only did so much.

Douglas' daughter, Emily, knocked on the door in rhythm, much like Arthur did. "Dad?"

_Do you wanna build a snowman?_

_Or ride our bikes around the halls_

_I think some company is overdue_

_I've started talking to_

_The pictures on the walls-_

_(Hang in there, Joan!)_

_It gets a little lonely_

_All these empty rooms,_

_Just watching the hours tick by-_

_(Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock)_

…

Martin had been in his room for days. He hadn't eaten, probably hadn't slept. All because he'd failed his CPL… Again. Simon and Caitlin were concerned but it ultimately fell to Caitlin to do something.

"Martin?" she asked, trying not to sob.

_Please, I know you're in there,_

_People are asking where you've been_

_They say "have courage", and I'm trying to_

_I'm right out here for you, just let me in_

_We only have each other_

_It's just you and me_

_What are we gonna do?_

_Do you wanna build a Snowman?_

Caitlin leaned against the door, a tear rolling down her cheek.

Martin, on the other side of the door, was sobbing, but there was one key difference; the room was covered in frost and ice with snowflakes suspended in mid-air. Not only was he depressed that he'd failed his CPL for the sixth time, but he had also lost control of his little curse.


	2. Chapter 2

It was two years since the three were in that desperate situation. Martin had gotten his CPL; Douglas has remarried and re-divorced, but stayed away from the bottle; and after starting MJN, Carolyn got over Gordon pretty quickly.

"Well then, drivers. Birling day comes _twice_ this year…" Carolyn smiled.

"Really?" Martin couldn't hide a little excitement.

"Yes; tomorrow, we're taking him to Snow Lake, Canada, for no reason other than he can, no less! More money for MJN and our pilots. Speaking of which; Martin, Mr Birling has made a complaint…"

"What have I done? I can't think of anything! What could he possibly complain about?!" Martin questioned.

"Your gloves," Carolyn pointed to the white silk that wrapped itself around his hands, helping to contain his curse.

"W-what about them?" Martin asked.

"He said it's about the fact you NEVER take them off. Which, now I realise, he has a point; I've never seen you without gloves on…" Carolyn pointed out thoughtfully.

"She has a point… You never take them off, even in unbearably hot weather!" Douglas added.

"My hands just get cold easily…" Martin lied.

"Fine! But you aren't wearing them on the trip tomorrow."

"But –"

"NO BUTS! Mr Birling wants it, so that's what he'll get. Leave those things in your van."

"Yes Carolyn…" Martin gave up.

…

Arthur woke up with a start, hair sticking up in all directions, "It's Birling day!" he laughed.

_Birling's coming!_

_That's for sure!_

_I didn't think he'd do that anymore!_

_Who knew he was allergic to lemon aide...?_

"Probably Douglas…" he muttered.

_For years I've roamed these empty halls,_

_Why have a ballroom with no balls?_

…

Martin was putting on his uniform, eyes shining.

**_Finally, I'm going to be paid!_**

He slipped his gloves on automatically.

**_I'll be an actual professional pilot,_**

**_It'll be totally strange._**

**_But wow! Am I so ready for this change!_**

**_'Cause for the first time in forever,_**

**_There'll be pay, along with flight!_**

**_For the first time in forever,_**

**_I'll be laughing through the night..._**

**_Don't know if I'm elated or manic,_**

**_But I'm somewhere in that zone! _**

**_'Cause for the first time in forever..._**

**_I won't look like skin and bone._**

…

"What if he's not drunk?!" Arthur giggled to himself.

_Tonight, imagine me uniform and all,_

_Refusing to let him make me crawl._

_The picture of professional dignity..._

"Ooh! Just like Douglas!"

_I suddenly see him standing there,_

_A confident smirk I'll wear._

_I'll look like I have responsibility!_

_And then, he'll say that he was wrong,_

_Which is totally bizarre._

_Nothing like the life I've led so far!_

He combed his hair in the mirror.

_For the first time in forever,_

_It'll be magic, I won't come undone._

_For the first time in forever,_

_I could be respected by someone..._

_And I know it is totally crazy,_

_To dream that I'd be proud..._

_But for the first time in forever..._

_At least I'll be allowed._

…

Martin when to grab his keys when he remembered what Carolyn said – no gloves. He took a shaky breath as he removed them.

**_Don't let them in,_**

**_Don't let them see,_**

**_Be the good boy_**

**_You always have to be._**

**_Conceal, don't feel,_**

**_Put on a show..._**

Martin picked up his keys with his ungloved hand; they frosted over instantly.

**_Make one wrong move,_**

**_And everyone will know._**

**_But it's only for today._**

He put on his gloves again – picking up his spare keys.

…

Arthur polished his shoes energetically.

_It's only for today!_

…

Martin got into his van and drove towards the airfield.

**_It's agony to wait._**

…

Arthur parked his car and ran to his mother, Douglas and Martin.

_It's agony to wait!_

Carolyn cleared her throat.

_Tell the guards to open up... the gate!_

Martin and Arthur continued in their heads as Mr Birling walked towards them.

_For the first time in forever_

**_Don't let them in, don't let them see..._**

_I'm getting what I'm dreaming of_

**_Be the good boy you always have to be..._**

Mr Birling shook Douglas' hand.

_A chance to change the name calling_

**_Conceal..._**

He shook Carolyn's hand too.

_A chance to stop crawling..._

**_Conceal, don't feel,_**

**_Don't let them know!_**

Birling shook Arthur's hand as the steward held himself upright in correct posture.

_I know it all ends tomorrow,_

_So it has to be today!_

_'Cause for the first time in forever..._

_For the first time in forever..._

_Nothing's in my way!_

The moment of truth. Martin clasped the old man's hand in his ungloved one and almost sighed in relief when it didn't turn into ice; but he could feel how cold they were going.

"Your hands are freezing, boy. I see why you keep them on if you're hiding those blocks of ice under there!" Martin tried his best not to grimace, "Oh well, no time. Off we go!"

As the crew climbed into GERTI, Martin hoped and prayed he could keep control.


	3. Chapter 3

Douglas watched Martin intently, as he'd been doing for the last few weeks – no, he was not _pining_, Douglas Richardson _does not_ pine! He noticed how hesitant Martin seemed when he sat down. Martin put his hands on the yoke and Douglas saw how he breathed a sigh of relief.

They took the take-off without Douglas saying anything. Coasting through clear skies on auto-pilot however was a different matter.

"Alright, what's wrong?" The first officer asked.

"W-what do you m-mean?" Martin stuttered. Oh no – he could feel his hands growing colder! Conceal it. Control. Breathe.

"You look almost… nervous about touching things without your gloves on…"

"It's nothing."

"Please Martin. Truth be told, I'm concerned… for you…"

"I-I'm fine," Martin dismissed. Come on. Get it together. Conceal it. The yoke grew ever colder under his hands.

"I know you're not…" Oh God no! Douglas was going to put his hand over his! He'll freeze! No, no, no, no! Martin could almost hear the ice forming beneath his fingertips.

"Hi, chaps!" Arthur cheered, bounding into the flight deck. Thank god for Arthur!

"Hello Arthur! Excited to go to Snow Lake?" Martin deflected.

"Yeah! I've never –" Arthur stopped mid-sentence, staring at Martin.

"Arthur…?" He enquired. He then noticed Douglas was doing the same, "Douglas…?"

"Skip… Your hair's going all… pale…" Arthur pointed out.

"It's been doing that for the whole flight. It seems to be growing paler by the minute. It looks like you put talcum powder in it; nowhere near your regular shade of vivid orange…" Douglas tried to joke, "What's going on?"

"I'm fine!" Martin yelled, and the yoke burst into ice crystals. Oh dear. "You have control Douglas…"

"Skip?" Arthur and Douglas both looked in disbelief at a now very white-haired Martin.

The captain fell from his chair and scrambled to his feet, running out of the flight deck door.

"Martin!" Douglas called after him. He turned to Arthur, "This is very reckless and unsafe; but we're on auto-pilot and gliding perfectly. Watch the controls. If anything changes, get me." Douglas ran after his co-pilot.

…

Carolyn was attempting to serve Mr Birling when she witnessed something she never thought she would, so did Mr Birling.

She heard a muffled shout from the flight deck followed by the very unusual sight of it snowing – _inside _of GERTI.

"What on earth…" Mr Birling gasped as snow filled a cupped hand.

The flight deck door started to frost over before she saw her pilot throwing himself through the door, eyes wide and her other pilot and son following; Arthur passing Douglas easily. Martin barrelled past her. Arthur reacted out and grabbed Martin's hand; oh God no! Arthur screamed as his hand froze into ice. Martin stopped and turned for the briefest of seconds to see Arthur with tears in his eyes, clutching his hand to his chest. Not again! He staggered back. "Arthur!" Carolyn gasped, "What's wrong?"

"S-so c-cold…" Arthur struggled through gritted teeth.

"Martin, what did you do?!" Carolyn accused. The snow soon turned into a storm.

"Arthur, I told you to stay in the flight deck!" Douglas yelled.

"I'm sorry…" Martin whispered. He turned on his heel and ran into the loo. He locked the door and pushed himself against it, should the inadequate lock fail. He started singing to himself to try and calm down, but it did the opposite. It was the only song he knew, so he kept singing, hoping those damn memories would go away.

_Born of cold and winter air_

_And mountain rain combining._

_This icy force both foul and fair_

_Has a frozen heart worth mining._

He remembered dancing in soft ballet shoes through the crowds and his fellow performers, leaving snow in his footfalls and snow falling like confetti, even in summer.

_So cut through the heart, cold and clear._

_Strike for love and strike for fear._

_See the beauty, sharp and sheer_

_Split the ice apart_

_And break the frozen heart._

"Martin! Open the door!" Douglas was pushing it with all his might, but it wouldn't budge with the deceptively strong body trying to keep him out.

"Douglas!" Carolyn yelled as he almost lost his footing, "Watch your step!"

"Let it go!" Martin ordered, as meek as it was.

_Beautiful. _

_Powerful. _

_Dangerous._

_Cold._

_Ice has a magic,_

_Can't be controlled._

_Stronger than one, stronger than ten,_

_Stronger than a hundred men! _

Martin remembered the children he'd entertain with magic snowballs and ice slides.

He remembered the accident.

The plane lurched as icy winds picked up from nowhere.

"Douglas! Fly the plane! I'll be out here!" Carolyn yelled feverishly, holding Arthur you her, "Tell ATC to call the hospital!"

Douglas struggled back to the controls

_Born of cold and winter air_

_And mountain rain combining._

_This icy force both foul and fair_

_Has a frozen heart worth mining._

Martin couldn't stop the memory. The boy was so cold…

Douglas was back in control. He steadied the plane.

_Cut through the heart, cold and clear._

_Strike for love and strike for fear._

_There's beauty and there's danger here_

_Split the ice apart_

_Beware the frozen heart..._

In the flight deck, Douglas contacted ATC. "Golf Echo Romeo Tango India; ATC, we need an ambulance when we land. Our steward's hand is encased in ice and he's in a lot of pain."

"Rodger, Golf Tango India. May we enquire how –"

"Doesn't matter."


	4. Chapter 4

Douglas landed the plane. He had a lot of explaining to do. Snow _inside_ of a plane, a captain barricading himself in the loo and a steward with a frozen hand weren't things to be easily ignored.

"Sir, if you don't tell me what happened, I won't be happy. I want answers and I want them now," An airport official stated. Douglas couldn't be less bothered what her title was.

"It's difficult to explain…" Douglas began. Luckily, there was no need to continue as Martin carefully unlocked the door and slipped into the room. He thought he'd calmed down. But as soon as he saw the paramedics trying to figure out what to do with Arthur's hand, which resisted all forms of heat, his panic hit him with full force. His fingers brushed the seat next to him and it frosted over and a small squeak escaped his lips.

"What the…" The official gasped, stepping towards Martin, "Ice…?"

The captain was instantly on the defensive, his hands clutched to his chest. "Stay back. I don't want to hurt anyone else." But she kept walking towards him, "I said get back!" Martin's hand flew out, spreading sickeningly sharp icicles jutting up from the floor around him. His hair was a brilliant shade of white now and his eyes shone icy blue.

"Everyone get away! He's dangerous!" A paramedic shouted.

"Stop scaring him! You're making it worse!" Douglas ordered above the murmurings of the bystanders. "Martin…" Douglas reached his hand out to Martin, but the younger man flinched and ran towards the door.

Douglas stared after the pilot. "Douglas, we need a plan!" Carolyn announced.

"I'm going after him!" Douglas proclaimed walking briskly towards the door to retain some of his dignity.

"Then let me come with you…" Carolyn's voice was subdued, certainly.

"I… I'd come too, b-but my… my hand…" Arthur whimpered.

"It's alright, dear heart. I'll go with Douglas to find Martin; you go to the hospital."

"Ok mum…" Arthur sighed meekly.

"Carolyn, we have to go!" Douglas let his calm mask slip for a second for Carolyn to see the urgency in his eyes before making his way to the door.

"I'm coming!" Carolyn called. She turned to the paramedic, "Call me if you need anything."

Douglas and Carolyn rushed out of the plane.

…

Douglas was running as fast as he could through the airport, following the snow Martin had trailed in his wake. Suddenly, he collided into someone in his blind panic and landed on top of them. "Sorry," the first officer replied as he pushed himself off the poor bystander.

"Herc?" Carolyn questioned from behind. Oh, maybe not a poor bystander after all, "What are you doing here?"

"I had a flight here and now I'm following this snow-trail. It's much too thick to be trampled into the ground from people's shoes…"

"You're right, but Carolyn we have to go!" Douglas panicked. He started to run but Herc grabbed his elbow.

"Douglas, what's going on? I've never seen you like this…"

"It's Martin. You can either come with us and we'll explain or stay here!" Carolyn hurried.

"I'll come with you…" Douglas snorted in reply, "I have you know Douglas that I am quite fond of that boy!"

"Let's go already! His tracks will be lost outside!" Douglas ordered.

"Do you mean… Martin –"

"Yes. Come on, we have to hurry before he **really** hurts someone!" Carolyn pushed Herc along after Douglas.

…

Martin was walking up the side of a mountain. Douglas' mocking voice ran through his head; 'Hey Chief, I think we're flying into a mountain…' but it seemed so much more melancholy than usual.

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_

_Not a footprint to be seen_

_A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the king_

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_

_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried_

Conversations the pilots held came like wisps of smoke in his mind.

_Don't let them in, don't let them see_

_Be the good boy you always have to be_

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_

_Well now they know_

Martin tore his tie loose and let it fly away into the wind. Who cares about looking professional when you can never go back? 'Well, Douglas will sort it out. I don't know how but he'll think of something clever, like he always does.' Arthur told him. No. Douglas wouldn't do that for him. But who cares about going back? Who cares about Douglas? Not him, certainly!

Snowflakes swirled from the palms of his hands as he walked and brushed elegantly over the already formed snow piles.

_Let it go, let it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Turn away and slam the door_

_I don't care what they're going to say_

_Let the storm rage on_

_The cold never bothered me anyway._

Martin threw off his jacket. He couldn't bare the sight of his epaulettes now. 'You know how I'm always saying one little thing could be the end of MJN Air? Well, this is one absolutely massive thing – and … it's all over.' That had been the worst day of his life – up until the point Douglas saved the day of course – but it was happening all over again.

_It's funny how some distance_

_Makes everything seems small_

_And the fears that once controlled me_

_Can't get to me at all_

'I did suggest an alternative plan to Sir, Carolyn, but Sir quite properly reminded me that Sir is in command, and we should all obey Sir at all times.' 'Who reminded you?' 'Captain Crieff, or – as I am privileged to call him – Sir.' 'Martin, you are many things but, believe me, you are not 'Sir'. If anyone is Sir, I am Sir; and as Sir I am telling you from now on diversions are out.'

It all seemed quite laughable now.

_It's time to see what I can do_

_To test the limits and break through_

_No right, no wrong, no rules for me,_

_I'm free_

'What have I got wrong?' 'Oh, have you got something wrong?' 'I always get something wrong; and if Douglas were here, he'd point out what.' Not anymore.

_Let it go, let it go_

_I am one with the wind and sky_

_Let it go, let it go,_

_You'll never see me cry_

_Here I stand and Here I'll stay_

_Let the storm rage on…_

Martin summoned ice from the ground and carved and shaped it into an expensive-looking manor house (he was never one for castles).

_My power flurries through the air into the ground_

_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_

_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_

_I'm never going back_

He grabbed his hat and was about to throw it away when he stopped for a second. This was the only thing he'd ever wanted. 'Yours is quite silly.' 'Look, I keep telling you, I didn't ask for extra. It's just the standard amount of gold braid…'

_The past is in the past!_

He threw away the hat along with his thoughts. He transformed the remains of his uniform in to an ice blue suit (open collar of course, no tie. He didn't need to impress anymore) that sparkled slightly in the clean, bright light filtering through the ice walls.

_Let it go, let it go_

_And I'll rise like the break of dawn_

_Let it go, let it go_

_That perfect boy is gone_

_Here I stand in the light of day_

_Let the storm rage on_

_The cold never bothered me anyway!_


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur lay in his hospital bed, just thinking; which he does do, thank you Douglas!

He couldn't help think how unloved and even… jealous he felt right now. Martin and Douglas always got his mother's attention. Martin had turned his hand to ice and mum and Douglas still went running after him. It wasn't fair!

_I'm not part of My Jet Now, born for them to demean _

_Just somebody hopelessly in-between_

_They're the pilots, heroes, even poets_

_I'm the screw up, don't I know it_

_But then who could ever compare?_

_Of course they're gonna think I'm just the spare_

_Well I won't care_

Arthur rolled out of bed, the IV line running pain relief and warm fluids into his arm in hope of defrosting his hand from the inside.

_So I'm the extra button on a coat_

_In case another one comes loose_

_But if I have to be a button_

_Why can't I be a button that's of use? _

_I may lack style and I may lack grace_

_And once in a while I might fall on my face_

_But this little button deserves a place in the sky_

_This button wants to fly_

"Wait, buttons can't fly, it doesn't make any sense!" Arthur exclaimed.

_So I'm a rusty horseshoe hanging up_

_Over somebody's old barn door_

_And I'll be hanging there forever_

_Just wishing the horse had one leg more_

_And maybe I can't be the perfect one_

_And maybe I err on the side of fun_

_But horseshoes need a chance to run somewhere_

_This horseshoe is more than just a spare_

He leaned on the window sill, gazing out at the moon.

_Someday I'll find my thing_

_A thing that's all my own_

_That thing that makes me part of something_

_Not just all alone_

_If only all this feeling I have in my heart_

_Could mean something to someone, how I'd love to play that part_

_So I'm just the second rate steward_

_Who most of the crew ignores_

_Like a button, like a horseshoe_

_Like a boy who's bad at metaphors_

_Maybe I don't have a magic touch_

_And maybe I don't have a talent as such_

_Just this heart with much too much to share_

_So I'll never be the heir, but I'm more than just the spare!_


	6. Chapter 6

"You should thank God you both bumped into me," Herc insisted, "You were about to walk into a snow storm without any supplies – not even coats!"

"Oh, do shut up! We needed to find Martin and you just slowed us down by insisting we get supplies! We'd have found him by now, if it wasn't for you!" Douglas accused.

"Yes, and you would have frozen! Martin can handle the cold if what you've told me is true," Herc argued.

"I suppose he's right, Douglas…" Carolyn relented.

"No he isn't! Martin's scared and alone and could hurt someone! I'll rest when we find him!" Douglas announced, proceeding to climb further up the mountain.

"Hold on Douglas," Herc protested, grabbing Douglas' coat hood and pulled him back, an indignant coming from Douglas at the action, "You look exhausted. This could be the only shelter for miles!" Herc exclaimed, gesturing to the cave beside them, "You need to rest. Martin is a GROWN UP; he will still be wherever he is in a few hours! So, let's go in and rest before we collapse!"

"Fine!" Douglas sulked, "But if anything happens to him…"

"It won't," Herc confirmed, "What's the matter with you, anyway?"

"What? Nothing's the matter with me!"

"Oh! Oh! How could I not have seen it before? Oh, Douglas, that's precious!" Herc smirked.

"What are you talking about, Herc?" Carolyn sighed.

"Douglas is in love with Martin. Falling for your supreme commander, Douglas? How cliché!"

"Herc, you must be insane!" Douglas scoffed, "I clearly love Martin! … Don't! I mean, I don't love Martin! I… Damn. Fine. I have feelings for Martin, alright?! Let's just get inside the cave!" Douglas huffed, storming through the icy cave mouth.

"Of course," Herc drawled, "Shall we Carolyn?" Herc offered her his arm, only to be pushed aside as Carolyn walked in on her own. He sighed; why wouldn't she let him treat her like a queen and worship her like a queen and worship her?

He wearily followed after the other two.

…

Carolyn, Douglas and Herc were sleeping bag-clad in front of a small fire. "How come you believed us so easily when we said Martin had ice-powers, Herc?" Douglas asked.

"I've seen them before, here in fact. There was a festival – God, it must be decades now – and there was a group of performers singing and dancing to entertain visitors. They were pretty good. Anyway, there was this lad, not more than a teenager with bright white hair, who was dancing to this particular song about ice and hearts or something; I don't really remember; but he left snow foot prints when he danced and he began making snow drifts and ice slide for the children to play on with only a flick of his wrist. But that's when it happened…"

"What happened?" Carolyn prompted.

"Well… there was a boy running too fast for the lad to keep up with, he couldn't make the snow drifts fast enough. When the boy leapt too far, the performer threw out his hand as he tried to stop the boy jumping. The child's head got blasted by the magic. The performed caught him before any more harm was done, but the boy was limp in his arms. The lad called out for help, saying he was so cold and he kept apologising; he looked like he was about to cry. I honestly thought he'd killed the child before one of the locals took them both up the mountains and I saw the child later that day – perfectly content but one of his locks of hair was completely white. I never saw the performer again. I thought they'd done something to the lad up there – but I never went to see and I never asked."

"Carolyn… You don't think Martin –" Douglas began.

"God… I don't know. But it certainly sounds like how he'd react…"

"I think you might be right… If I remember rightly, the lad did look somewhat like Martin and a lot can change in a decade or two…"

"Poor Martin…" was all Carolyn could think to say.

…

Douglas curled up in his sleeping bag. Carolyn and Herc were asleep He pretended not to see Herc attempt to snuggle up to Carolyn in his sleep, and the semi-conscious – yet viciously sharp – kick he got in return.

He was looking through the pictures on his phone; wearing down the battery, but not really caring. The only photos he had were of his daughter and MJN. Douglas had one particular photo of Martin he adored, the one he had insisted on taking in Ottery St Mary, of Martin sitting atop the piano with a large, genuine smile on his lips.

_Other people walk through life where you prefer to skip_

_And other people watch their step where you'll most likely trip_

_Sure, your hair's not perfect,_

_And there's__- __what's that on your clothes?_

_Yeah, you're kinda talkative_

_With freckles on your nose._

He laughed a little at another photo of Martin during summer; those freckles seemed to multiply over-night.

_But you're you...you're you,_

_And that's what makes me smile._

_You're you...you're you_

_So stay that way awhile._

Douglas almost expected the photos to answer him; well, he was going mad, wasn't he?

_You don't have to say a thing, I know the way you feel._

_Your face is like an open book; so honest true and real._

_Other people lie and cheat,_

_One push may come to shove._

_Your heart doesn't work like that,_

_So you're the boy I love._

A photo of Martin amongst dozens of orchids made him smile. Martin wasn't a liar, or a smuggler, like he was. The boy was almost as pure as they came.

_You're you...you're you,_

_That's how I hope you stay._

_You're you...you're you._

_But anyway, that's all I've got to say._

He clutched his phone to his chest and squeezed his eyes closed, begging sleep to come.


	7. Chapter 7

A fitful night's sleep later, Douglas opened his eyes to see another pair staring back. "Ah!" He started, scooting back; which woke Herc and Carolyn.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," the eyes apologised. Of course, they were attached to a person.

"Who are you?" Carolyn asked.

"Just a friend of Martin's from years ago," the man shrugged, "It's not true what they say about fire and ice, you know; or at least it wasn't true when it came to us."

"Excuse me… What are you talking about?" Herc questioned.

The man's eyes and hair grew red as a fire ignited in the middle of the cave… from stone. "I helped him control his ice powers."

"How did you know about Martin?" Douglas accusingly asked.

"How could I not? First it's him walking up to the summit just like, _let it go, let it go_! And then you lot show up and while you two are asleep, this idiot's just like _you're you, you're you_! Seriously, it's cutting into my alone time with Wisp!"

"Wisp? I think you're only giving us half a conversation…" Herc shrugged.

"My girlfriend. Ok? Trust Martin to freak out at a time like this. Locked himself in that ice-mansion he built for himself and won't let me in for anything." The man huffed.

"Sorry… Ice-mansion?" Carolyn asked.

"Yeah, near the summit, you aren't far off now. I'm Sparky, by the way; not that you asked."

"Sparky? Really?" Douglas laughed.

"Hey! Martin used to be called Glacies. If you know Latin, you get what I mean. And Wisp is a pretty perfect name for someone who can manipulate the air, if you ask me. I got off easy with Sparky."

At that moment, it seemed Wisp made her appearance as a girl with pale blue hair flew into the cave on a gust of wind. "No, it's no good," she sighed

"Right… Well, must be off now," Douglas excused, Carolyn and Herc in tow.

"Wait! Before you go…" Wisp caught Carolyn's arm. "What's going on with you and him? Why are you holding back from such a man?" She asked Carolyn.

_Is it the clumpy way he walks?_

**_Or the smarmy way he talks?_**

_Or the pear-shaped, square-shaped weirdness of his feet?_

**_And though we know he washes well, he always ends up sorta smelly_**

"Hey!" Herc protested.

_But you'll never meet a fella who's_ **_as sensitive and sweet_**

"Oh," Herc smiled slightly.

**_So he's a bit of a fixer upper_**

**_So he's got a few flaws_**

_His peculiar brain, dear,_ **_his thing with the sheep, dear_**

**_That's outside a few of nature's laws_**

Herc scowled at that last remark.

**_So he's a bit of a fixer upper, but this we're certain of_**

**_You can fix this fixer upper with a little bit of love_**

"Can we please just go?" Douglas moaned, "we've got an ACTUAL problem, here."

"I'll say," Wisp turned to Douglas, "What's so wrong with Martin?"

_Is it the way that he runs scared?_

**_Or that he's socially impaired?_**

_Are you holding back your fondness_

_Due to his unmanly orangeness?_

**_Or the way he covers up that he's the honest goods?_**

Douglas tried to tell them otherwise, but they wouldn't listen.

**_He's just a bit of a fixer upper_**

**_He's got a couple of bugs_**

**_His isolation is confirmation_**

**_Of his desperation for healing hugs_**

They stepped back to address the entire group.

**_So he's a bit of a fixer upper_**

**_But we know what to do_**

**_The way to fix this fixer upper_**

**_Is to fix him up with you_**

"Enough! It's not like he'd be interested in a smarmy old pilot like me!" Douglas yelled. Wisp and Sparky blinked at him.

**_So he's a bit of a fixer upper_**

**_That's a minor thing_**

Wisp and Sparky smiled at them.

**_So he's a bit of a fixer upper_**

**_His brain's a bit betwixt_**

**_Get doubts out of the way_**

**_And the whole thing will be fixed_**

Wisp walked over to Carolyn.

_We aren't saying you can change him_

_'Cause people don't really change_

_We're only saying that love's a force that's powerful and strange_

_People make bad choices if they're mad or scared or stressed_

_But throw a little love their way, and you'll bring out their best_

_True love brings out the best_

Sparky joined her.

**_Everyone's a bit of a fixer upper_**

**_That's what it's all about_**

**_Father_**_, __**sister, **__brother_

**_We need each other_**

**_To raise us up and round us out_**

Sparky and Wisp pushed Carolyn and Herc together.

_**Everyone's a bit of a fixer upper**_

**_But when push comes to shove_**

******_The only fixer upper fixer_**

******_That can fix a fixer upper is_**

**_True_**

**_True_**

**_True_**

**_True_**

**_Love_**

"Do you Carolyn take Herc to be your truly beloved –" Sparky began.

"What?" Carolyn questioned.

He rolled his eyes, "You're getting married."

That's when they were interrupted by loud guffaws coming from Douglas. "Sorry, sorry. As much as I'd LOVE to see this; we must be going! Bye!" Douglas grabbed Carolyn and Herc and dragged them out of the cave.

Wisp sighed. "Why won't people just listen to us?"

"No idea. But where were we…?" Sparky smirked.

…

Martin stared out over the rolling, ice covered mountains. He sighed. He could feel his heart freezing again; emotions becoming cold and distant. He wasn't caring. He still held on to Douglas, though; even if he shouldn't. He couldn't bring himself to forget the Sky-God completely.

He ignored Wisp and Sparky's attempts to talk to him. He didn't want to control it; he was happy enough like this.

He needed to let it go.

...

**Hey guys, sorry this took so long. Here you go! :) **

**Please review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Douglas, Carolyn and Herc stared up at the ice-mansion. "I have to admit, the boy has taste…" Herc muttered, earning an elbow in the ribs from both Douglas and Carolyn.

"You two stay here. I don't want to scare him; I'll go and get him, just stay there…" Douglas instructed.

"Douglas, don't you think it would be better if we came –" Carolyn tried.

"No, he could hurt you and I don't want that on his conscience," Douglas protested.

"Fine. But be careful!" Carolyn sighed as Douglas opened the doors, not bothering to knock.

"He'll be fine, Carolyn," Herc soothed.

"I hope so."

…

Martin was draped elegantly over a chair made of ice, tracing the cold carvings. A footstep piqued his hearing. "Hello, Douglas," he greeted, monotonous.

"Thought you'd be happier to see me, if I'm honest," Douglas smiled slightly.

"This is how I should be. I have a heart surrounded by ice after all. Now go away before I hurt you."

"Is that a threat or a plea?"

"Neither. I'm telling you to listen to common sense; to go back down the mountain and forget about me."

"But… Martin –"

"That's an order, Douglas."

"I don't care about orders, never have. Come with me, no one's mad; not even Carolyn," Douglas couldn't help think how pathetic he sounded.

"Go away, Douglas."

"No."

"I said; go away."

Douglas had had enough of Martin's coldness, "Is this all because of that boy?"

Martin took a second to realise what Douglas meant. He took a breath. "Who told you?"

"It turns out Herc was there."

"Just another reason not to go back." Martin could feel his tension and anxiety rising; Douglas had to go NOW before he got hurt.

"Just talk to me! I can help!"

"No you can't! I'm a monster!" Martin ran towards the ice staircase.

"You don't have to protect me I'm not afraid!"

_Please don't shut me out again,_

_Please don't slam the door_

_You don't have to keep your distance anymore_

Douglas fallowed Martin to the top floor.

_'Cause for the first time in forever_

_I finally understand_

_For the first time in forever_

_We can fix this hand in hand_

Followed Martin into a room that looked like a ballroom.

_We can head down this mountain together_

_You don't have to live in fear_

_'Cause for the first time in forever,_

_I will be right here_

Douglas offered his outstretched hand to Martin.

**_Douglas,_**

**_Please go back home, your life awaits_**

**_Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates_**

_Yeah, but -_

**_I know_**

**_You mean well, but leave me be_**

**_Yes, I'm alone, but I'm alone and free_**

**_Just stay away and you'll be safe from me_**

Martin shied away from Douglas as his First Officer neared him.

_Actually we're not_

**_What do you mean you're not?_**

_I get the feeling you don't know_

Martin narrowed his eyes at Douglas.

**_What do I not know?_**

_Snow Lake's in deep, deep, deep, deep snow_

"What?" Martin gasped.

"You've kind of set off an eternal winter... everywhere…"

"Everywhere?" Martin panicked

"It's okay, you can just unfreeze it," Douglas smiled.

"No, I can't, I-I don't know how!"

"Sure you can! I know you can!"

It began to snow in the ballroom.

_'Cause for the first time in forever_

**_Oh I'm such a fool, I can't be free!_**

_You don't have to be afraid_

Martin pulled at his white hair, the snow becoming a storm.

**_No escape from the storm inside of me!_**

_We can work this out together_

**_I can't control the curse!_**

The storm grew ever fiercer.

_We'll reverse the storm you've made_

**_Oh, Douglas, please, you'll only make it worse!_**

Martin's breath got heavier as the storm raged.

_Don't panic_

**_There's so much fear!_**

_We'll make the sun shine bright_

**_You're not safe here!_**

_We can face this thing together_

**_Oh!_**

_We can change this winter weather_

**_AHHHHH..._**

_And everything will be alright..._

**_I CAN'T!_**

Martin slammed his foot down, sending magic bursting through the room; but stopping the current storm. Douglas gasped as he was hit directly in the heart.

"Douglas!" Martin cried. He helped Douglas up. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Go! Go now!"

Douglas staggered out of the ice-mansion, leaving Martin alone to cry.


	9. Chapter 9

Douglas staggered down the mountain, his hair beginning to frost and his chest oh so cold; it hurt him to breathe.

He could see Carolyn and Herc running towards him. "Douglas?! What happened?!" Herc questioned.

"H-heart…" Douglas stuttered.

"Douglas?" Carolyn touched his hand, but immediately retracted it, "Douglas, you're cold as ice."

He looked her directly in the eyes and whispered, "I… I'm scared…" Carolyn could see it all in his eyes; fear, loss, betrayal, abandonment. It terrified her.

"It'll be alright Douglas," Carolyn soothed.

"What happened?!" A voice from behind the group demanded.

"Mr Birling?" Carolyn gasped, "What are you doing here?"

"Completing a prophecy," he smiled wickedly.

"D-don't h-hurt Martin," Douglas shivered.

"Douglas, Martin's fate is already written. The monster must die, it's the way of every story," Mr Birling was grinning.

"H-he's n-not a m-monster," Douglas objected as his hands began to freeze, "I-it was a-an a-accident."

"Oh poor, naive Douglas. It's not like anyone could ever love you…" Birling smirked. "Where are you, Glacies? Show yourself!"

"I'm here," answered a meek little voice blowing in on the wind.

"Show yourself!" Birling yelled, drawing a sword from his scabbard. Douglas, Carolyn and Herc gasped.

Snow gathered and swirled; and suddenly Martin was there. "I am not armed sir," he held out his hands.

"You are. You hold your weapons on the ends of your arms," Birling quipped, "So I must brandish my weapon." Douglas, Carolyn and Herc thought they were being taken back to the middle ages.

"You say my arms are armed, I accept this not. I therefore concede to the fate of my legend." Martin kneeled, head bowed. "I wish to hurt no more, and save those I have."

"You know your legend," Birling announced.

"I do," Martin answered, "You must break the frozen heart to break the curse."

"Indeed." Birling raised the sword above his head.

"No!" Douglas yelled, running towards them with much difficulty.

As Mr Birling's sword sliced through the air, Douglas came between them, freezing into hard, cold ice. As the sword struck, it shattered.

Mr Birling staggered back, shocked. Douglas had saved Martin.

The white-haired boy raised his head, "Douglas!" he cried, staggering to face his friend. "No! No, no, no, no, no!" Martin threw his arms around Douglas. "I'm sorry! I love you; please come back to me!"

"Martin… he's gone," Herc told him sadly.

"No! No he isn't. Come on Douglas, you're brilliant," Martin kissed Douglas' frozen lips, "Amazing," another kiss, "You can come back." Martin nuzzled into Douglas' hard, cold shoulder. He cried.

He heard Carolyn and Herc gasp and noticed how the man beneath him was… warming… and softening… and _moving_. "Martin…" Came a frail voice. It was frail but it was _Douglas_!

He lifted his head, Douglas was smiling at him. "Douglas!" Martin caught his co-pilot's lips in a passionate kiss. Douglas laughed against his lips.

They reluctantly pulled away, "Maybe I should get you to freeze me more, if that's how it ends," Douglas joked.

Martin all-but rugby tackled him into an embrace, nuzzling his shoulder again. "Please don't joke about that," the younger man whispered as Douglas returned the embrace.

"No!" Came a sudden indignant cry, "I was meant to kill him! It's in the prophecy!"

Douglas released Martin from the hug and walked over to Mr Birling. "Consider this prophecy re-written," He snarled, punching Mr Birling; sending him into unconsciousness.

"We shouldn't leave him there…" Herc sighed.

"No, we shouldn't," Douglas stated before walking away, Martin's arm linked with his own; the younger man's head lent on his shoulder. Carolyn and Herc followed. "Come along Martin, you have a town and a steward to unfreeze."

Martin nodded.

…

As they walked to the hospital, Martin focussed on his feelings of love and happiness, unfreezing the land as he went and banishing the clouds. His eyes were back to its indescribable colour and his hair was slowly returning to its vivid ginger as well, only a little paler still.

The hospital came into sight and Martin broke into a run. He needed to set things right.

…

Arthur sat by the window, singing sadly to himself.

_Oh the sky will be blue_

_And you guys will be there too_

_When I finally do what frozen things do in_

_Summer…_

Martin ran into the room. Arthur startled. "Skip!"

"I'm really sorry, Arthur. I really didn't mean to freeze your hand. You brilliant and wonderful, I sometimes don't know what we'd do without you!" Martin smiled as he held Arthur's frozen hand.

Arthur giggled. "It tingles, Skip!"

The ice melted away as Carolyn entered the room, running to Arthur and enveloping him in a hug.

"Mum! Look, my hands better!" Arthur laughed as Martin's hair was back to its natural shade.

"Thank God…" Carolyn whispered into his hair.

Martin looked towards the door as Herc and Douglas walked through. "Here we are," Douglas smiled as he tossed the silk gloves to Martin, "Only if you want, though. I'm not forcing you…"

"I can hardly fly GERTI with a frozen yoke, can I?" Martin smiled as he reapplied his safety blanket, so to speak. Douglas kissed him on the nose in return.

"Wait! Skip… Douglas…?" Arthur questioned.

"Indeed," Douglas smiled.

A beat went by before, "BRILLIANT!"

"Isn't it just?" Douglas smiled, wrapping warm arms around his co-pilot.


	10. Chapter 10

Back in Fitton. Back home. Back to Carolyn's to celebrate it all. Perfect.

Martin and Douglas were in the bathroom, cleaning Martin's bloodied forehead; he hadn't seen the chip in the step and tripped, slamming his head into the door. "You must stop being so clumsy, love," Douglas laughed as he kissed his captain's forehead.

Martin giggled and stroked his thumb over the back of Douglas' hand. "Okay, can I just, say something crazy?" he asked.

"I love crazy!"

**_All my life has been a series of doors in my face_**

**_And then suddenly I bump into you..._**

_I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like..._

_I've been searching my whole life to find my own place_

_And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue_

Douglas tapped Martin's nose, making the young man giggle even more.

**_But with you..._**

_But with you_

_I found my place..._

**_I see your face..._**

**_And it's nothing like I've ever known before!_**

**_Love is an open door!_**

**_Love is an open door!_**

**_Love is an open door!_**

**_With you!_**

_With you!_

**_With you!_**

_With you!_

**_Love is an open door..._**

Douglas picked a sandwich up off his plate.

_I mean it's crazy..._

**_What?_**

_We finish each other's —_

**_Sandwiches!_**

Martin stole a bite before Douglas could even get it near his mouth.

_That's what I was gonna say!_

**_I've never met someone –_**

**_Who thinks so much like me!_**

**_Jinx! Jinx again!_**

**_Our mental synchronization_**

**_Can have but one explanation_**

_You –_

**_And I –_**

_Were –_

**_Just –_**

**_Meant to be!_**

**_Say goodbye..._**

_Say goodbye..._

**_To the pain of the past_**

**_We don't have to feel it anymore!_**

**_Love is an open door!_**

**_Love is an open door!_**

**_Life can be so much more!_**

**_With you!_**

_With you!_

**_With you!_**

_With you!_

**_Love is an open door..._**

Walking back into the room to see Carolyn, Herc and Arthur; Douglas knelt on one knee, "Can I say something crazy? Will you marry me?"

"Can I say something even crazier? Yes!" Martin answered.

"BRILLIANT!"

...

**One more to go, guys! Excited? :D**


	11. Chapter 11

Carolyn, Herc and Arthur wandered into the reception hall to help Martin get ready for tonight. "Hey! Just finishing up here…" Martin called, sneakily sampling some of the chocolate and cinnamon fondue.

"Aren't interrupting, are we?" Herc teased as Martin, blushing crimson, removed the chocolate-smeared finger from his mouth.

"Oh, come on. It's my favourite! And it's my wedding day, I'm allowed to indulge a little," Martin smiled.

"As you should be!" Carolyn beamed, "Nervous at all?"

"Surprisingly… No. I'm quite content," Martin answered and Herc clapped him on the shoulder. Martin checked to make sure his white suit was alright.

"I'll go check on the other groom," Herc smiled, "Not that there's much point, it is Douglas after all."

Martin smiled fondly at Herc's remark.

…

"Douglas?" Herc knocked on the door. The room was empty. Oh God no! Poor Martin! Oh, he was going to kill –

Wait, the bathroom light was on. Never mind.

Herc walked over to the light oak door of the hotel room's bathroom. "Douglas? Are you in there?"

He pressed his ear to the door… And heard retching. "Go away, Herc…" A small voice, which sounded sort of like Douglas', growled.

"Douglas? Are you ill? I can hear you being sick…"

"Just… Go away!"

"Not until you open the door!"

He heard the toilet flush and the lock click, but no move was made to actually open the door. Herc sighed, "Douglas, I'm coming in."

Herc pushed on the door and was met by the slight of First Officer Douglas Richardson, the Sky God, Martin's soon-to-be husband, hunched over the toilet bowl, spilling the contents of his stomach. Fortunately, sort of, he wasn't dressed yet. Douglas groaned and wiped his face with some toilet roll. "Where's Arthur? I thought he'd be here, seeing as he is my best man…"

"Arthur's too busy trying to keep Martin from licking the bowl of chocolate fondue clean," Herc joked, Douglas laughed frailly.

"Of course. The boy's been eating nothing but salad for the past week and a half. He's, thankfully, put on a little bit of weight since he moved in with me but he's been quite conscious of it. He said his suit was a little snug, so he just wanted to trim down a little again for the big day…"

"Keep an eye on that, Douglas," Herc frowned.

"Don't worry, I will."

"Are you ill? You didn't answer me…"

"I'm not ill, and if you laugh I'll push you down that marble staircase by the entrance."

"I'm not going to laugh…" Herc rubbed small circles on Douglas's back, as he could see the man's stomach clenching again.

"It's… nerves…"

Herc was shocked for a second. He'd never expect to see Douglas spilling his guts (quite literally) because he was nervous.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about. You should have seen me the morning of my first wedding, I was a mess. Do you think you'll be alright for the ceremony?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. Could you get me that syringe of anti-nausea medication in my bag, though?"

"Why do you –"

"I thought Martin would need it…" Herc laughed at that. It was certainly role reversal.

…

The ceremony was beautiful. The grooms were in white suits with little frosted holly buttonholes; Martin's mother wore a blue dress to give her son away, which sparkled slightly, if the slight pallor of his hair was anything to go by, it was Martin's doing; Arthur was Douglas' best man and Simon was Martin's, their suits were mainly white but had a slight blue-ish hue to them; Carolyn was head bridesmaid, basically Caitlin's superior, and Herc was made an honorary bridesmaid, complete with a frosted holly barrette Douglas insisted he wore on his head, all in the same colour as the best men; and Douglas didn't vomit once, which was good on all sides.

Martin did have to stop during the vows for a second, but it was for the sweetest of reasons; getting teary-eyed because his father couldn't be there. Douglas comforted him for a second or two until Martin was able to continue.

Now it was the reception, and time to cut the cake, delicious red velvet one with vanilla cream; Martin's favourite. The figurines on top were handmade by a friend of Douglas' to make them look exactly like the happy couple and the royal icing glittered faintly (tastefully, not tacky; they made sure of that). Cheers rang out as the knife went in; Douglas had to resist the urge to rub it in Martin's face, though it was a funny little detail for many weddings, Douglas knew Martin would freak out if he did.

There was time to throw the bouquet; Martin insisted on one being thrown, even if there was no bunch of flowers in the ceremony. The white ribbons fluttered as the roses flew through the air; right into Carolyn's hands. She gaped at the bouquet; she hadn't even tried to catch it!

Herc slipped behind her, putting an arm around her shoulders, and whispered, "I guess you know what this means, my princess."

Carolyn sighed and pushed Herc away.

**_Why does every princess_**

**_Need to have a prince?_**

**_It's the same old story_**

**_But I'm just not convinced_**

**_Why keep on assuming_**

**_Men will save the day?_**

**_I can be the hero _**

**_And do it my own way_**

**_Why be confined to be hiding_**

**_Behind true love?_**

**_Enough!_**

**_I'm who I am!_**

**_I don't need a man._**

She turned to various members of the congregation.

**_You got slipped a roofie!_**

**_You fell for a cheat!_**

**_You got really lucky_**

**_That you've got tiny feet!_**

**_You've got Stockholm Syndrome!_**

She turned smugly to her sister.

**_You're a spoiled brat!_**

She put an arm around Martin's shoulders.

**_You had special talents _**

**_But gave them up like that!_**

She strode over to Herc confidently up to Herc.

**_Why be confined to be hiding_**

**_Behind true love?_**

**_Enough!_**

******_Please understand_**

**_You don't need a man._**

"You haven't found him yet…" Ruth sighed. Herc failed to keep the indignant expression off his face at that.

_When you're in love_

_Head over heels_

_Nothing else matters_

_Nothing but him_

_Follow your dreams _

_Odd as that seems to be_

**When you're in love**

**Life is a song**

**All happy endings never go wrong**

"'cept when they do," One woman pointed out.

"Sadly that's true…" Another agreed.

**Who knew…**

_I dreamed of daring quests…_

_Seeing the world from east to west_

**Instead we just sit inside**

_Stuck in this princess stereotype_

_But now –_

Martin tore off his gloves.

_Now it's our time, let them know_

_They were wrong_

_We are strong_

_Let it show_

_Let it go!_

Snowflakes fell from the ceiling.

**_Why does every princess_**

**_Need to have a prince?_**

**_It's the same old story_**

**_But I'm just not convinced_**

**_Why keep on assuming_**

**_Men will save the day?_**

**_We can be the heroes_**

**_And do it our own way_**

**_Why be confined to be hiding_**

**_Behind true love?_**

**_I'm who I am!_**

_I don't need a… _

**_Man!_**

Herc and Douglas shared a look before dipping their respective partners, "Who said we didn't need you?" Herc smiled before he and Douglas kissed their loves.

The perfect end to a perfect day; the end of an epic adventure.

...

**The end! What do you think? Please review!**


End file.
